Only thing on my Mind
by StarryNightengale88
Summary: One shot inspired by Beyoncé's "6 Inch" on her new album "Lemonade." Chris and Merri are undercover at a hot NOLA night club for a crucial first meeting with a suspect in a current case. They meet their guy, and they play the roll of couple well, rather too well, with Pride and Percy as witnesses.
**A.N:** Hello Readers! My previous fiction, "Say What" is still in progress. But, Beyonce dropped Lemonade and I got inspired. As soon as I heard "6 Inch" I knew it had Fan Fiction written all over it! The following one shot is especially inspired by the opening line. This is AU and just for fun- no profits, and I don't own anything as usual. And, The Chop House is real, though not also in NOLA-to my knowledge.

Only Thing on my Mind

"Six inch heels. She walked in the club like nobody's business. Got damn. She murdered everybody and I was her witness." _6 Inch; Beyonce; Lemonade_

The metallic onyx paint glimmers in the light of the full moon as the SLR McLaren Benz rolls up to valet in front of NOLA's fanciest, hippest club. The car alone is enough to draw attention from the patrons in the line wrapping around the building. Yet, when the gull wing door raises skyward and she emerges, one long leg at a time, everything else fades away. Her midnight blue dress is radiant under the glow of the club's front lighting. The rocks in her ears and around her neck sparkle as she rises to full height then tosses the key to a nervous young valet. Now, confidently as ever she strides up to the entrance; the bouncer parts the velvet rope just for her and the crowds eyes follow her retreating form inside.

Once inside Merri crosses the length of the club to the VIP area with a beaming grin on her face, working the tile floor like it's a runway in Milan. She is thoroughly enjoying this, and from the look Chris is giving her so is he.

Excitedly, Chris stands against the bar in the VIP area dressed to the nines, waiting. Every few minutes he has to fend off some random girl trying to hit on him. If this was another time and he another man he would be in Heaven right now. But times have changed; he has changed. He now has eyes for only one woman who is currently making her way towards him. His eyes lock with Merri's from across the room. He hasn't seen her since before she left to get ready, and he cannot fathom the sight before him. His Sweet, Professional Agent Brody is downright sinful in that blue dress. The phrase "devil in a blue dress" instantly pops into Chris' mind. And those heels…all the blood in his body is rushing southward igniting a fire deep down. After giving him a through once over her eyes darken with desire.

"Hey babe" Merri purrs finally reaching him.

She wraps her arms around his neck and moves her face towards his ear. He wraps his own arms around her, drawing her so close that he can smell her wonderful perfume.

"Everything is in place. We just have to wait for Calin to show." Merri purrs again that seductive voice.

"Darlin' you look amazin'. Loretta did a wonderful job helping you get ready tonight." Chris states, his own voice dropping to a deeper, husky drawl, his eyes also darkening to a midnight blue.

His arms drift low on Merri's back, way too low to be professional. She, in return, closes the millimeter of remaining space between them. They each can feel the other's pulse racing as well as the heat of flesh on fire.

"You look absolutely devine yourself" Merri says, weaving her fingers into his hair.

They remain melded together for a moment more, just gazing deep into each other's eyes. Chris seriously wonders how mad Pride would be if they told him that Calin never showed and they ditched this place right now. He would love to get behind the wheel of the Benz as well as show Merri one hell of a night. He knows she would be a more than willing participant.

Merri reluctantly pulls back, drawing her fingers slowly, teasingly down Chris' neck then down his chest as she does so, but never breaking eye contact with him. Just as she reaches the waist of his pants, she removes her hands, smirking smugly as she does. Chris draws in a sharp breath; his nerves sizzle at the sensation of her long digits tracing a path down his enflamed body along with the anticipation of where they were just headed. He now draws back, eyes still locked with hers. Going tit for tat, he flattens his hands before they languidly roam down and across her backside, gently squeezing it before he removes them. A wicked grin spreads across his face. Merri feels a current surge through her body at the tingle Chris' large hands on her ass causes. She is seriously contemplating having to deal with the wrath of Pride tomorrow since she would like nothing more than drag Chris to the nearest closest or bathroom right now and forget the meeting with Calin. But, letting out a frustrated sigh she turns to take a seat on the stool next to Chris. Her rational brain wins out. He keeps an arm around her while she leaves her right hand resting on his thigh. She scans the room seeking out Calin to no avail. Nonchalantly she crosses her legs while perched on the tiny stool. This action draws the hem of her short dress up even higher as well as revealing the edge of a tattoo. Chris definitely notices her shift in posture. He is drawn to her bare legs; he cannot tear his eyes away from that tattoo either. When this op is over he must see that ink in its entirety.

"See something you like?" Merri quips in his ear flirtatiously.

She is leaned into him now with her legs still crossed. At the sound of her voice he looks over, right into her ample cleavage that has only been further amplified by the cut of this dress. His mouth will not work. All he can do is stare at her chest and curse himself because his body is really beginning to react to her.

Merri notices that their suspect has entered the club and is currently having a drink at a table on the edge of the dance floor. She knows they need to make their move soon for there is no telling how long Calin will be here. She must shift her partner's attention.

Now Chris is feeling something moving up his thigh. After a second he realizes it is Merri's hand inching slowly upward. He watches the tips of her fingers trace the inseam of his pants. His pulse quickens. She is getting dangerously close. He casts his glance up to meet hers.

"Calin is here. He's at my 3 o'clock, by himself at the edge of the dance floor."

He nods, still not trusting himself to speak then pulls them both to their feet. It is time to make their move.

"You are more beautiful than I imagined Cherri" Calin says to Merri, having appeared before the couple.

"Thank you-Thomas Calin I presume?" she replies seemingly calm and unfazed.

"That I am. And you must be her husband, Jack" Calin continues, turning his attention to Chris.

"That's me. I'm glad you could make it Mr. Calin. We've been looking forward to meeting with you all week." Chris says thankfully having regained his composure.

"Call me Tom. And yes, my guys gave me your portfolio and frankly I like what I see. I'm very interested in doing business with you two."

"That is wonderful. What is our next step?" Merri asks eagerly.

"First, I need a deposit of 50K. This will let me know you are really serious. It's not a guy on a street corner kind of operation. I run a tight ship. A big operation with ties all over the world you see. I need you to meet me next Wednesday at 7PM at The Chop House in the Quarter. Bring the money in cash. In the meantime I will be keeping my eyes on you two" Tom explains glancing at his watch.

"Yes, for sure. We can definitely get you the cash. Cherri and I need you and your people. Together we can make big things happen."

"I have a good feeling about you two. But we will discuss more on Wednesday. I must be going. I have more business to attend to" Calin says turning to take his leave.

"Have a good evening Tom. We look forward to Wednesday" Merri says to his retreating form.

"King, you guys get all that?" Chris now asks into his com.

"We got everything we need, and then some" Pride replies sternly for both Chris and Merri to hear in their coms.

"Yeah, it's a real good thing Calin showed when he did. It was about to get all "Love in this Club" up in there. And I'm not trying to see all that" Percy adds.

The pair looks at each other sheepishly. They definitely forgot that everyone back at the office can see and hear everything thanks to their coms and body cameras.

"Alright, well can we call it a night then King?" Chris asks their boss eagerly

"Yeah. I'll see you two in the morning. Be good you two. Got it?" King states firmly

The pair agree and bid their boss a good night before turning the cameras and coms off.

"Why're you so anxious to leave? This not your scene Chris?"

"Not with the way all the guys are lookin at ya" he responds seriously.

Merri grins then does a little twirl in front of her partner.

"Yeah well I happen to know I look damn good, and I know you agree" she replies throwing him her most seductive smile.

"Guilty as charged" he replies sending her a look of intense desire.

"Now let's get outta here. I gotta drive that Benz" he continues wrapping an arm around her to lead her towards the exit.

She readily complies; her right arm finds its way securely around his waist. Still she manages her confident strut back across the club. All eyes fall on the pair as they head for the door.

"I'm takin' the long scenic way back to the office. I wanna see what that Benz'll do" Chris states.

"We'll see about that" Merri replies in his ear, lightly nibbling it just enough to send a current all the way through his body.

He is so thankful they remembered to turn off the coms and body cameras this time.

END


End file.
